Fatherhood
by evil superman
Summary: John never thought his coming to Atlantis would lead to him becoming a father of sorts, not that he's complaining.
1. Rescue

Title: Fatherhood

Summary: John never thought his coming to Atlantis would lead to him becoming a father of sorts, not that he's complaining.

Paring: None really but if any of you want to think of this as pre-Weir/Sheppard then by all means go for it.

Season: AU/ Possibly season two or three.

Spoilers: Nothing really huge I don't think, but anything from season one is fair game.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may appear in the story belong to me.

Not Betaed

* * *

Tightly secured to a cold hard chair John sluggishly became aware of his senses; the blurry sight of the barren room he'd started to become oh so familiar with, the smell of his sweat and blood, the taste of his blood in his mouth…the pain that radiated through out his whole body as it protested the abuse it'd been put through the last few weeks. 

Shutting his eyes against the bright harsh light coming from above him John strained his hearing listening for anything that might provide him away out of his current predicament. After about an hour of listening, as well as moving around to see if he could get free John heard the door open. Looking up he spotted the two people he despised more than the Wraith or even Kolya.

John had no clue what their real names were - they hadn't deemed him worthy of knowing - so he merely called them mini-Hitler (M.H.) and Grunt. M.H. was the man in charge, the one giving the orders and asking questions; while Grunt was the muscle man who did all the physical work. The way Grunt was holding some kind of metal pipe looking like a kid at Christmas told John he wasn't in for any spa treatment.

"You're strong I'll give you that Major, but not even you can hold out forever. Tell me what I want to know and this can all end for you...for the both of you." M.H. spoke in a deadly tone.

Before John could reply shouting and what sounded like gun fire was heard coming from the corridor. It wasn't long before the cause of the commotion came busting through the door. Never in his life would John have thought he'd be so happy to see Bates as he was right then. Bates was soon followed by Ford, Stackhouse, and Markham. After the room was quickly secured Ford cut John loose.

"You know if I could lift my arms I'd hug and kiss all of you right now." John muttered as Bates and Ford helped him to his feet.

"Uh...take a rain check on that one sir." Ford answered as the group left the room.

Entering the corridor John wasn't the least bit surprised to find Teyla and Rodney there, along with two other sargents he couldn't name at the moment. Quietly the group moved down the corridor meeting little resistence, only stopping briefly when they came to a four way intersection in the corridor.

"Wait." John haulted the group as they started to turn left. "Ford, Teyla with me. The rest of you get to the jumper and be ready to go as soon as we get there." With that John started down the corridor on the right.

"Major where are you going?" Teyla questioned placing a gental hand on John's shoulder. John's slight wince of pain didn't go unnoticed. "We must leave and you are in need of medical attention."

"She's right John we should _all_ be going." Rodney agreed.

"Look I don't have time to argue damn it. The six of you get to the jumper that's an order, we'll be right behind you." John once again began walking away.

"Sir?" Ford was quickly at his CO's side as the three moved down the corridor.

"Nobody get's left behind Lieutenant." John knew he'd confused his friends as well as had them worried but at the moment he didn't care, he was on a mission and pitty anyone who got in his way.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Ford and Teyla weren't sure what exactly John was up to, but the shear look of determination on his face to keep going even though he looked like a feather could knock him over at the moment told the two whatever it was it was important.

Soon the trio came upon a small holding cell. Grabbing a small device off a near by desk like thing John hurried to the cell door using the device to open it and entered. At first to Ford and Teyla the cell looked empty but a slight movement in the far corner near John caught their attention. Moving closer to where John was crouched the two spotted a small shivering and bloodied form curled into a small ball clutching John's jacket around it. Carefully scooping the bundle into his arms John exited the cell.

Once the three were back at the jumper Stackhouse quickly took off for the gate. As soon as they were close enough to the gate Markham dialed Atlantis while Bates sent the IDC and radioed for a medical team to meet them in the Jumper Bay.

* * *

Standing on the small balcony over looking the gate Elizabeth silently watched the gate praying for the safty of her people off world and that they would finally bring John home. Three weeks, it'd been three weeks since AR-1 had been ambushed by an unknown enemy and Major Sheppard had been taken. Luckily Rodney had got a good look at the DHD before the gate had shut down. Unfortunitly they'd come up with several possible gate adresses, all inhabitable, that used the symbols Rodney had seen. 

Teams had been sent to search each address in hopes of finding the major. The planet Ford and the others were on was the last planet on the list, if they didn't find John on this palnet they were out of options and back to square one. Elizabeth wasn't sure what they'd do if they didn't find John on the planet.

The sound of the gate activating brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Looking over at Peter she let out a small sigh of relief as he nodded yes it was the team returning. A moment later she heard Sgt. Bates' request for a medical team in the Jumper Bay. Trusting Peter to call Carson and his team Elizabeth made her way to the Jumper Bay.

Reacthing the Jumper Bay Elizabeth watched as the jumper landed and John, carrying something in his arms, shuffled out of the jumper closely follwed by his team mates. Hearing the door open Elizabeth stepped aside to let the medical team by.

Meeting the med team partway John gently placed his load on the gurney. When the bundle had been set down the jacket slipped slightly and it was then everyone got a good look at what John had been carrying; a small boy no more than five or six.

"Kid first doc." John informed Carson in a tone that left no room for arguement when he saw the doctor eyeing them both trying to diagnoues who had the more life threatening injuries.

Nodding his head in understanding Carson gave John a look that said he'd better be right behind them, before he and his team left the Jumper Bay with the boy. When John didn't immediately start following the med team Elizabeth moved to his side laying a gental hand on his arm.

"John?" The way John was just standing there had Elizabeth worried.

"I'm good." John absently responded after a second, shaking his head slightly finally starting to move out of the Jumper Bay.

Not willing to let John out of their sights just yet Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla, and Aiden followed after him. Once in the infirmary John sat silently on one of the beds letting one of the on duty doctors look him over. The fact that John was being so silent and still - no fidgiting, no playful banter and flirting with the nureses, no trying to weasel his way out of the infirmary - had the others more worried than anything else at that moment.

As soon as the doctor looking John over was satisfied his patient wouldn't die on him Elizabeth pulled him aside so she and John's team could get an update.

"He'll recover." The doctor started. "He's a bit malnurished, has a mild concussion, lots of bruising; some minor, some sevear, several cuts that are going to require stiches, a dislocated left shoulder, and several bruised ribs possibly even a few cracked or broken, I'll have to take some X-rays though to be sure."

"Thank you doctor." Elizabeth let the doctor get back to work. In the end John ended up with three broken and four cracked ribs.

An hour later John was settled into an infirmary bed surrounded by his friends. The five sat silently waiting to hear from Carson. As much as the group wanted some answers they know they wouldn't be getting anything out of John until after he knew how the kid was doing. As if on cue the Scottsman came walking into the main room of the infirmary.

"Easy there Major, the boy will be fine." Carson reassured John when he tried jumping out of bed only to be held down by Teyla and Rodney both placing a hand on his shoulders. "We managed to stop the internal bleeding. Aside from that and being severly malnurished he had a few broken ribs, a broken right arm, sevear bruising and lacerations, but it's nothing me and my staff can't handle."

John's sigh of relief and the release of tension in his shoulders didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Good, Kilik deserves a break for once." John mumbled as he closed his eyes and finally gave into the meds he'd been given.

"We'll that was helpful." Rodney complained as he flopped back into his chair.

"At least we now know the boy's name." Elizabeth spoke up from where she was perched on the bed next to John's.

"Aye. Has he said anything else?" Carson inquired.

"He has not." Teyla answred.

"Yeah he's been quiet as a mouse and to be honest it's starting to creep me out a bit. The major being so quiet is almost as bad as Mckay in full rant mode." Ford added in.

"Hey!" Before Rodney could say anything more Elizabeth suggested taking the conversation elsewhere so John could rest.


	2. Answers

Waking up the next day with bright lights shining in his eyes John began to panic slightly fearing the rescue had been nothing but a dream and he was still in that hell hole of a room with M.H. and Grunt. Before full blown panic could set in John felt something squeeze his hand, looking over and seeing that it was Elizabeth, John's panic faded.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Major." The familar Scottish accent drew John's attention away from Elizabeth. Turning his head John spotted Carson as well as his team located around the infirmary.

"Major...John..." Elizabeth started but was cut off by John.

"You want to know what happened." John paused a minute to get comfortable. "To be honest I'm not compleatly sure myself. One minute I'm on PX-whatever listening to McKay prattle on---."

"I do not prattle!" Rodney cut in.

"Rodney." Elizabeth warned.

"What all I'm Saying--."

"Anyway," John cut in. "The next thing I know it feels like I'm being rammed into by a 200lb linebacker and I'm waking up in a lab of some kind with Mini-Hitler and Grunt standing over me."

"Mini-Hitler, Grunt?" Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"What I had to call them something, they didn't think me worthy of knowing their real names and their nicknames pretty well speak for themselves. Now back to the topic at hand, at first all they really did was poke and prode, take blood samples, stuff like that. Then they started testing me, sometimes it was physical endurance; how long I could do something before dropping from exhaustion, my pain limit, those kinds of things. Other times they tested how I reacted to ceartain things; hot, cold, wet, dry, light, dark, you get the idea. After a week or so of that I was thrown in a holding cell where I met Kilik and Talen."

"Kilik that's the boy you brought back with you?" Carson interrupted.

"Uh yeah it was his job to bring food and water to the prisoners." John didn't remember telling them the kid's name, but shrugged it off - it was probably the meds. "And Talen was my cellmate, early to late fifties is my guess. I'm not sure how long the two had been there, Talen said he'd been there about two cycles, which I think is close to two years are time, and that Kilik had been there longer than him."

"Do you know why you were there?" Teyla questioned.

"From what I understand Talen was there as a prisoner of war. His people, the Rygelians, and Mini-hitler and Grunt's people the Sa'tareeians have been at war for generations. Other than as a slave I'm not sure why Kilik was there he's neither Rygelian or Sa'taree. As for me I was there as revenge against us."

"Revenge? Why would they want revenge against us." Aiden asked the question on everyone's minds.

"The Genii."

"The Genii?" Elizabeth stiffened in her seat. She hadn't expecting that neither had the others.

"Yeah after all the testing and stuff was done they started taking me to this room and asking questions. Between what they all ready knew and what they wanted to know I knew the Genii had to be involved some how, no one has spent that kind of time in the city other than us. Turns out the Sa'taree are allies with the Genii and they didn't take to kindly to what we did to the Genii, never mind the Genii started it.

So of course when I wouldn't answer Mini-Hitler's questions Grunt got to start having is fun roughing me up. When I still wouldn't answer their questions they stopped beating on me but instead for every answer I didn't give they laid into one of the other prisoners. It went on like that for days before orders came for what I hope was a prisoner exchange cause one day all the prisoners were taken away leaving just me and Kilik. With all the prisoners gone you'd think they'd start in on me again but no they had to start in on Kilik. Thankfully you guys showed up when you did I don't know how much longer I could have held out."

"John--."

"Elizabeth I know we're having enough trouble keeping our own people fed on top of the million other problems we're dealing with, but I couldn't just leave him there. I don't know how to explain it but I've felt this conection with him since we met..." John continued talking as Elizabeth tried to get a word in.

"Major!" That got John to shut up. "John that's not what I was going to say, but it's ok you did the right thing. We'll figure something out, maybe an Athosian family will be willing to take him in." Elizabeth looked at Teyla.

"I will ask." Teyla stood placing a hand on John's shoulder. "Do not worry Major the boy will be taken care of."

"Yeah I have no doubt of that." John got a far off look in his eyes as Teyla left. The others soon followed at Carson's insistance so John could get some rest.


	3. Mute?

Suddenly jared from sleep it took John a few minutes to figure out what it was that had woken him in the middle of the night. Looking to his right he saw Carson and a nurse gathered around a bed struggling to hold something down. Realizing it was Kilik they were struggling with John, as quickly as he could, bolted out of his bed and was at Carson's side in an instant. Placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder John gently but firmly pulled the Scottsman back. With a quick glance from John the nurse got the hint and stepped back as well.

"Kilik...Kilik!" John laid his right hand on Kilik's shoulder while shrugging the sling off his left arm.

At the sound of John's voice Kilik who had been keeping a close suspicious eye on Carson and the nurse snapped his gaze towards John, a questioning look on his face.

"Easy, it's ok. You're safe now, we both are." John moved his hand from Kilik's shoulder to comfortingly cup the side of his face. "Nobodies going to hurt you, I give you my word. But Carson here," John inclined his head towards Carson, "Needs to look you over ok?"

Turning his gaze back to Carson, Kilik shook his head while inching closer to John.

"Ok how about I do it?" John held his free hand up to stop Carson's protest. "Look doc I've been in here enough times and through it enough times I think I can do the basic stuff and you can instruct me on any thing I don't know how to do."

"Aye, Major you're probably right." Carson gave a quick nod and went to gather the things John would need.

Following Carson's instructions John quickly checked Kilik's temperature, pules, blood pressure, stiches, arm, and ribs, Satisfied for the time being Carson left the two alone.

* * *

A few hours later Elizabeth entered the infirmary to find John hapazardly perched on Kilik's bed, arm around the boy's shoulders, both sound asleep. Poking her head in Carson's office she found the doctor going over some files. A small knock on the open door got the man's attention. 

"Dr. Weir what can I do for you?" Carson greeted.

"Just came to see how your patients were doing." Elizabeth lowered herself into one of the visitor chairs.

"Major Sheppard's doing fine in fact I'll probably release him later today if he behaves."

"And Kilik?"

"To be honest I'm not exactly sure. Essentially he's fine but after last night I'm wondering if I missed something."

"How so?"

"Well last night he woke up and when the duty nurse and I approched him he began fighting us and made as if to yell and scream but no sound came out, it was like that the entire time even when Major Sheppard stepped in and calmed him down Kilik made no sound at all."

"And you think there might be something wrong with his throat?"

"The initial exam didn't show anything, but then again we weren't looking for anything specific either. I'll need to run some more tests to be sure."

"Don't bother." John's voice coming from the doorway startled the two doctors, they hadn't heard him get up.

"Major?"

"Kilik's mute as far as I can tell. The entire time I was in that prison I never once heard him make a sound neither had Talen or the other prisoners. I'm not sure if that's cause he was born that way or if it's psychological, but I'm pretty sure it's not cause there's something wrong with his throat."

"You're probably right Major, but I'd still like to take a look just to be sure."

"He's not gonna be very pleased about it, but I'll do what I can to help." With that John left the office with Carson and Elizabeth in tow.

Retaking his spot on Kilik's bed John wasn't surprised when the kid kept a close eye on Carson - heck it'd taken the kid at least a week to trust him. What did surprise John was Kilik's reaction to Elizabeth when she came to stand on the other side of his bed. Instead of tensing up and trying to move away Kilik just gave her a quick glance then went back to watching Carson like a hawk.

Shaking it off and filing it away for later John got back to the business at hand. After about half an hour of conjoling, reasurance, and creative thinking John, with some help from Elizabeth, was able to convince Kilik to let Carson close enough to do an exam.

"So doc what's the verdict?" John asked later once they were back in Carson's office.

"He's fine. I can't find anything wrong with his throat, he should be able to talk." Carson answered as he sat down in his chair.

"So then there's a good chance it's psychological?" Elizabeth interjected.

"Aye that would be my guess, but I'm no psychologist, so it would probably be a good idea to consult with Dr. Heightmeyer. At this point all we can really do is let Kilik know we're here for him and that he's safe."


	4. Stuborness & Sign Language

"I never thought I'd see the day." Elizabeth stated as she walked into the infirmary seeing John and Kilik hunched over a laptop fully engrossed with what ever was on the screen.

"And what day would that be?" John looked up from the laptop.

"The day that John Sheppared willingly stayed in the infirmary. You were released three days ago and yet you're still here."

"What can I say someone had to keep Carson from corrupting the kid."

"Carefull Major, I have several large needles with your name on them." Carson warned jokingly as he came in behind Elizabeth with a tray of food. "Now I suggest you put the laptop away and let's see if we can't get Kilik to eat."

"Let's hope third times the charm." John, to the displeasure of Kilik, closed the laptop and set it aside.

"Major, Doctor?" Elizabeth couldn't help the concern that sliped into her voice.

"Nothing to worry about, we just seem to be having a wee bit of trouble finding food that's to Kilik's liking."

Amused Elizabeth sat back and watched as the two men tried to get Kilik to eat, of course Kilik was having none of it. Completely ignoring all of Carson and John's attempts to get him to eat Kilik was fully concentrated on trying to climb past John to get at the laptop.

"Move over you, guys are going about this all wrong. Let a pro show you how it's done." Elizabeth decided to take pity on the two men.

Hiping John out of the way Elizabeth made eye contact with Kilk getting his undivded attention, before leaning over to whisper in his ear. After a few minutes Kilik reluctantly sat back and started eating his food, throwing quick unceartain glances at Elizabeth every now and then. Both Carson and John watched the whole thing dumbfounded.

"How...?" Carson choked out.

"I have a nephew who used to be just as stuborn about eatting when he was younger." Elizabeth grinned.

"I give up!" John threw his hands up in mock frustration. "I don't know how you do it, how you get him to do whatever you ask, but you have now officially become my wing man in dealing with this kid."

Kilik pushing the tray off to the side and once again trying to grab the laptop cut off any retort Elizabeth might have made.

"Just what are you doing on this laptop?" Elizabeth picked up the laptop turning it on.

"Learning sign language." John moved to the other side of the bed taking the laptop from Elizabeth.

"Sign language?"

"Yeah. One of the computer techs has a sister thats deaf and was generous enough to create a basic how to program. I figured it was probably a good idea to have a some what standard way for Kilik to comunicate with the rest of us instead of just making it up as he goes along like he has been. The programs been uploaded to the mainframe so anyone who wants to learn can, they just have to call up the program."

"That's actually a good idea John. Mind if I sit in on your lessons?"

"You got the time."

"Hey I'm the boss around here, if I want to take some time off then I'm going to take some time off. Besides what are they gonna do fire me?"

"Good enough for me pull up a seat." And that's exactly what Elizabeth did.


	5. Cash and Nightmares

A/N: Beaker is just another word for scientist. I didn't actually come up with the term I had a teacher who used it to describe scientists - annoyed the hell out of all the science teachers so of course the students had to start using it. I think it had something to do with one of those Muppet characters or something, I'm not exactly sure.

The song 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' belongs to Johnny Cash.

'means signing'

* * *

Hurrying down the corridor towards his room John briefly glanced at his watch. Four hours, he'd been gone four hours; Elizabeth was going to kill him for being gone so long. Since Elizabeth was the only other person besides John that Kilik would be alone with, with out throwing a fit she'd been roped into babysitting duty. He hadn't meant to be gone so long, but after dealing with the minor dispute that had come up between some of the soldiers Rodney had cornered him into playing lab rat activating Ancient technology. 

Quietly entering his room John stopped in the doorway taking in the scene before him. Discarded pieces of paper covered in childish scribbles littered the floor along with the spare computer parts John had liberated from Rodney - John had claimed they were the closest thing to toys they had in the city. In one corner a couple of chairs had been set up with a blanket over them forming a small tent of sorts.

On the bed sat Elizabeth, back to the door, facing a displeased Kilik, who should have been in bed an hour ago. John could tell from Elizabeth's slightly disheveled look, Kilik was being stubborn about going to bed, not that John blamed him for not wanting to go to bed. John had only been in the Sa'taree prison for a few weeks and he still had trouble sleeping, but Kilik had been there for years.

Watching as Elizabeth tried getting Kilik to sleep John smirked. She'd obviously never dealt with a kid who didn't want to go to bed.

"So I take it you nephew was never stubborn about going to bed." Hearing John's voice Elizabeth jumped and swung around to face him.

Of course this was just the thing Kilik had been waiting for. The second Elizabeth had been distracted by John, Kilik carefully slipped off the bed and made a discrete dive for the open closet.

"John sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was just trying to…" Elizabeth trailed off as she turned back and realized Kilik was no longer on the bed with her. "Kilik?"

"Closet." John supplied, making no move to leave the doorway to help.

"Closet?" Elizabeth glanced at the closet.

"Yup. Every time I try to get him to go to bed he puts up a fuss then makes a B-line for the closet. Don't know why, although I could probably give you a theory but I try to leave the theory stuff to the Beakers, you know how they like playing around with their theories."

"Really? And just how do you get him out?" Elizabeth had moved from the bed to over by the closet.

"What makes you think I do get him out?" John's smirk grew a bit.

"John." Elizabeth could tell John was enjoying this just a bit too much.

"Alright, alright." Choosing self-preservation over amusement John moved from the door to the closet.

Flopping down on the floor John laid half in half out of the closet. Elizabeth watched as John just laid on the floor not moving, after a few minutes she heard the rustling of clothes and saw John shift from laying on his side to his back with Kilik snuggled in the crook of his arm, head resting on John's chest and one arm around his waist. What happened next shocked Elizabeth a bit, John had started singing softly and he was pretty good too. Listening closer Elizabeth allowed a small grin to form, of course John would be singing a Johnny Cash song - no real surprise there the man did worship the singer.

"_When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry  
them all; I'm on your side. _

_When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down._

_When you're down and out,  
When you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you.  
I'll take your part.  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down._

_Sail on silvergirl,  
Sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine.  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind._"

Done John carefully inched out of the closet bringing a clearly sound a sleep Kilik with him. Moving away from the closet John spotted a grinning Elizabeth.

"What?" John questioned as he gently put Kilik in bed.

"Johnny Cash?" Elizabeth raised a playful eyebrow.

"Hey it worked for me as a kid. Besides there's nothing wrong with making sure the kid has a respect for the classics."

"Whatever works I guess."

"Exactly. Now you can help me clean up after the tornado that tore through here. You know it's amazing how tornados only seem to form inside when children are around. Maybe we should have Rodney and his beakers look into that."

"Oh I'm sure he'd be thrilled about that."

Half an hour later the two had the place cleaned up and John was just about to walk Elizabeth to her room - it was just down the corridor from his so he felt it was ok to leave Kilik alone for the few minutes it took to walk Elizabeth to her room - when a small thud caught their attention. Stepping back into the room the two found Kilik, tangled his his blanket and sheets, had fallen off the bottom of the bed onto the floor.

"Kilik?" John cautiously moved towards the boy. Kneeling John could see that Kilik's eyes were wide and fearful.

Kilik, not fully awake and free of his nightmare, didn't acknowledge John but instead lurched backwards skirting around to the other side of the bed. Worried both John and Elizabeth followed. Reaching the other side of the bed they found Kilik, shaking like a leaf, had wedged himself into the small nook between the bed and the dresser. Elizabeth was about to approach the obviously terrified child when John grabbed her arm, gently restraining her.

"Easy, you try going anywhere near him right now and you're liable to end up with a bloody nose, trust me I know...Just give him a minute." John whispered.

As soon as John was sure Kilik was more or less awake he inched forward and eased himself to the floor bring Elizabeth with him. Slowly John extended his hand towards Kilik and waited, making no other movement. With sluggish and shaky movments Kilik grabbed John's hand pulling himself into John's waiting arms.

"Shhh...it's ok, you're ok." John soothed the frightened child, rubbing his back. "Go back to sleep, you're safe...I'm right here."

'No sleep!' Kilik signed sloppily with one hand, wiping at his eyes with the other.

"It's alright you can go back to sleep John and I aren't going any where, we'll be right here when you wake up." Elizabeth soothingly cupped the side of Kilik's tear staind face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

Still rubbing Kilik's back John started rocking the boy slightly and huming the tune of the song he'd sang earlier. Soon Kilik's eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out telling the two adults that he was once again asleep. Not wanting to risk Kilik waking up again John and Elizabeth stayed right where they were for the rest of the night, taking turns between dozing and watching Kilik sleep.


	6. Art, Movies, and Candy

Walking down the corridor headed for the lab where he'd left Kilik with Rodney, John thought back over the last two weeks. Kilik hadn't been in the city long, but he'd certainly managed to wrap just about everybody tightly around his finger, even Rodney who was the poster boy for Mr. Anti-kid.

Also in that time Kilik had started to come out of his shell a little. John could now leave Kilik alone with Rodney, Carson, Teyla, and Aiden with out him throwing a fit and Kate was getting close. Kilik still hadn't spoken yet, but Kate had assured John that it was ok, that Kilik would talk when he was ready, they just had to be patient.

Entering the lab John spotted Rodney right away hunched over some device fully engrossed in studying it. When he didn't see Kilik any where in sight John felt a small wave of panic wash over him.

"Rodney?" John tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

Not looking up from what he was doing Rodney pointed behind him towards the back corner of the lab, knowing what it was John wanted to know. Making his way to the corner John nearly burst out laughing. Laying on a small cot was a sound asleep Kavanagh, next to him sat on the floor was a perfectly content Kilik happily drawing away on the scientist's face with a permanet marker. Pausing a moment Kiliked turned to look up at John.

'You like?' Kilik signed an impish look on his face.

"A work of art." John playfully ruffled Kilik's hair before turning back to Rodney. "Well McKay you seem to have every thing perfectly under control, I'll let you and the half-pint here get back to work. Be in briefing room if you need me." Rodney barely acknowledged John's departure.

* * *

Watching as John entered the briefing room Elizabeth didn't miss the poorly hidden smirk on John's face. 

"Every thing ok with Kilik and Rodney?" Elizabeth had to admit she had her doubts about leaving Kilik with Rodney.

"Peachy. Both are alive and in one piece. Rodney's doing his beaker thing and Kilik's happily drawing away being a perfect little angel." John plopped himself down in a chair and waited for AR-3 so they could start the briefing.

An hour later Elizabeth was sat in her office facing an angry Kavanagh - face covered in permanet marker - trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing.

_'Perfect little angel my butt.'_ Elizabeth thought as she tried tuning out the scientist.

* * *

Later that night after a lecture - if you could call it that considering she didn't even really try, it was all just for show - from Elizabeth, John and Kilik were leaving their room headed for the rec-room for movie night. Normally Fridays were John's night to pick the movie, but considering he was semi responsible for Elizabeth having to listen to Kavanagh rant and rave for over an hour John had had decided - purely as self preservation - to pass his choice to Elizabeth. 

When Kilik suddenly broke into a run for no appearent reason John, alarmed, immediatly started after him, usually Kilik didn't randomly do things for no reason. It was only when Kilik, a huge grin on his face, turned his head to look back at John did John realize that Kilik was just being playful and wanted to race to the rec-room. Kilik had only recently started letting his playful side show and started acting like a regular five year old. John was still trying to adjust to the change from terrified, shy little boy to playful, energetic, trouble maker.

If someone had told John a few years ago his future life would include alien cities, living in another galaxy, life sucking aliens, and parenthood, John would have laughed the first one off as plasible but not likely, would have listed the second as an in your dreams, the third would have been listed as someone watching too many sci-fi and horror movies, and the last would have been written off as pure insanity, who in their right mind would let him be a parent. Yet here he was dealing with all the above and strangly enough it was the last one that had him terrified and thrilled out of his mind at the same time.

Forgetting all about the race John slowed his pace down to a normal walk. Lost in thought it wasn't until he felt Kilik pulling on his sleeve that John realized they'd finally made it to the rec-room. Entering the room they found Elizabeth, Carson, Teyla, Aiden, and Rodney all ready there and by the looks of it Elizabeth was still deciding on a movie. Picking Kilik up and gently tossing him over the couch to Aiden who caught him with out missing a beat - which got the desired grin from Kilik - John hopped over the back of the couch and settled himself in waiting for the movie to start.

After another minute or two Elizabeth finally made her decision, that night they'd be watching Shrek a movie susuitable for Kilik to watch yet entertaining enough for the adults. Once everyone was settled - Carson and Rodney in a couple of Lazy-Boy like chairs, Aiden and Teyla sitting on the Ancient's version of bean bag chairs, and Elizabeth and John spread out on the couch with Kilik, who'd abandoned his seat in Aiden's lap, snuggled between them - they started the movie.

By the time the movie was over Kilik was the only one in the room still awake. Carson had zonked out first followed by Rodney, Aiden and Teyla had disapeared at various points during the nigh, John had dozed off at the end of the movie and Elizabeth during the credits. Careful so as not to wake anyone Kilik slid off the couch and out of the room, a few minutes later he returned dragging the blanket he'd swiped from John's bed behind him and the Athosian version of a stuffed animal Teyla had given him tightly tucked under one of his arms. After spreading the blanket over John and Elizabeth, who'd both snuggled pretty close together after he'd left, Kilik and his stuffed animal laid down on the bean bag chair closest to the couch and just watched the people he cared most about sleep until he too drifted off to sleep.

Waking up a couple of hours later Elizabeth decided it would be a good idea for everyone to go back to their own beds. Waking John up with a nudge she indicated for him to get Kilik while she delt with Rodney and Carson. On her way back to her room passing the rec-room Elizabeth spotted the top of John's head poking over the side of the couch. Seeing that John, who'd at least woken up enough to pick up Kilik who was now snuggled up against John on the couch, was out cold Elizabeth decided to leave the two be.

* * *

Sitting at his desk trying to catch up on some of his paper work John used his ATA gene to open his door when he heard a knock, welcoming the distraction. Entering the room Kate was a little surprised by the chaos that greeted her, there were papers, pencils, and computer parts scatrered all over the place as well as clothes piled all over. Seeing the odd look on Kate's face John glanced around his room then shrugged - he didn't see anything wrong with the place. 

"Bit chaotic in here don't you think?" Kate weaved her way through the mess into the room.

"What you never heard of organised chaos?" John grined as he cleared off a chair for the doctor to sit on. "I know exactly where evrything is."

"Really and just where is Kilik?"

"Uh..." John took a quick look around the room. "Hey half-pint sound off." A second later two small thuds were heard. "Closet."

"The closet?"

"What can I say he likes playing in the closet. Don't ask me why I mean I could give you a theory but like I told Elizabeth I tend to like leaving that kind of stuff to the beakers."

"Too bad I guess I'll just have to keep this candy bar for myself." Kate directed her comment towards the closet.

No sooner had the words left her mouth did Kilik pop out of the closet, but only long enough to snatch the treat before trying to disapear back into the closet again, of course John was quicker and managed to snag him around the waist and swing him up to sit in his lap.

"You forgetting something." John looked from Kilik to the candy bar to Kate.

'Thank you.' Kilik hastily signed wiggling out of John's lap disapearing into the closet to eat his candy.

"You're welcome, Kilik." Kate smiled as the boy disapeared. It really was amazing how much he'd changed over the last few weeks, John too for that matter.

"So what can I do for you doc?" John brought Kate's attention back to the reason for her visit.

"I'm here to take Kilik off your hands for a bit."

"Why?"

"Well you obviously have a lot of paper work to catch up on." Kate indicated the pile of paper on his desk. "But more importantly Dr. Weir wanted to see you in her office when you had a minute."

"Great what'd Kilik and/or I do this time?"

"Don't worry neither of you are in trouble. I think she wants to discuss a possible Athosian family for Kilik."

"So she and Teyla have found a family possibly willing to take Kilik in?"

"I believe so." Kate didn't miss the way John's face dropped slightly and the sorrow that clouded his eyes. She made a mental not to discuss all of this with him later.

"Well I'd better go get this over with." John slowly pushed himself out of his chair and left the room in search of Elizabeth.


	7. Home and family

"You wanted to see me Dr. Weir?" John walked into Elizabeth's office with out knocking and sat down in one of the visitor chairs.

"Yes." Elizabeth was a little surprised by the formal almost hostile tone in John's voice, not that she could really blame him this was going to be difficult for everyone. "I take it you've heard that we've found an Athosian family to take Kilik."

"Yes Ma'ma."

"John we disscussed this when you first brought him here."

"I know." That didn't mean he had to like the idea of just shipping the kid off to complete strangers. John had been dancing around the issue trying to ignore it in hopes it would go away, but no such luck here they were dealing with it now. "But that doesen't make it the right thing to do. Don't get me wrong I'm sure these people are great but you know how Kilik is with strangers, what makes you think Kilik would go willingly?"

"I don't expect him to at all, which is why I'm giving you a few days to try and get him used to the idea."

"Well it seems you already have your mind made up and neither me nor Kilik get a say in this, so if you'll excuse me I have some paper work to get back to." John got out of his seat and stormed out of Elizabeth's office giving her no chance to respond to his last statement.

Quickly following after him Elizabeth found herself standing in front of the door leading to the balcony closest to the control room. Stepping through the door Elizabeth leaned against the railing and looked John over. Elizabeth couldn't explain it but something had changed about John ever since Kilik had come along, she couldn't remember ever having seen John so happy and alive as he had been the last few weeks.

"Major..."

"I wanna keep him, I want Kilik to stay." John turned to look Elizabeth in the eyes. The raw emotions, the pain, the sorrow, the anger Elizabeth saw in his eyes nearly broke her heart. "I know you and Teyla went through all the trouble of finding a family to take him in, but I don't wanna give him up...I...I just can't do it."

"Look John I know Kilik is important to you..."

"It's more than that! I'm not willing to just hand him off to someone else because he came at an inconvenient time...not...not like I was."

"John?"

"You ever wonder why I didn't send a personal message back to earth? I didn't send one because there was nobody to send one to. When I was five my parents dumped me on the steps of Social Services and took off all beacuse it wasn't convenient to their life styles to have me around any more. I spent the next 13 years being hand off from place to place, only staying somewhere until something came up and it wasn't convenient to have me around any more, then it was off to a new home only for it to start all over again. No one ever thought I was worth the time or effort."

"I'm sorry John I had no idea, but--."

"But nothing! Kilik belongs here and you know it and the fact that we're even having this discussion proves you have your doubts about sending him away. This is where he wants to be, here with us..." Pausing John placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Elizabeth I know this isn't the same kind of situtation, that the Athosians will look out for Kilik, but can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't enjoyed having him around, that ever since he got here you haven't felt more energetic and full of life, that morale around here hasn't improved?"

"I understand this is hard for you John and yes all those things and more have happened since Kilik got here but you need to see this from my side. I really think this is the best thing for Kilik, with the Athosians he'll have a stable environment, children his own age to play with--."

"How? How is he supposed to play and interact with the other kids when he can't even communicate with them, with any of the Athosians for that matter?"

"No they can't communicate with him, yet. But they're willing to learn, Teyla's already started teaching the family sign language and in turn they'll teach any of the other Athosians that wants to learn. The important thing here is that by living with the Athosians Kilik will have a family."

"He already has a family here with us. Yes I'll admit it's a screwy kind of family but it's his family. Teyla's like the wiser older sister, Ford's the fun older brother, Carson and Rodney are the crazy uncles nobody will publicly claim relations to but secretly love having around, and you...well you...you're like his..."

"Like his what?"

"His mother." John's reply was whispered so softly Elizabeth almost didn't here it.

"His mother?" Elizabeth was shocked by John's statment. Sure the others were like John had said and John was like a father to Kilik, but her being like a mother? she'd never really thought of it that way.

"Yeah and don't try do deny it. I've seen it in your eyes the way they light up when you're around Kilik. From day one you've had this connection with Kilik that only a mother could have. When ever you're around Kilik you stop being Dr. Weir, leader of Atlantis, with the weight of the world on your shoulders and start being Elizabeth, a passionate and caring women, with your only care in the world being weather or not Kilik's healthy and happy. And you know what? This...this is were he's happy, right here with us and nothing will change that no matter how much time you give him to 'get used to the idea' of living somewhere else."

Turning to look out at the ocean Elizabeth let out a soft sigh. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

After having spent the rest of the afternoon working out a plan among other things with Elizabeth so that he could still go off world with his team and Kilik could stay in Atlantis, and finishing up his paper work John entered his room later that night glad to see Kilik was sound asleep in bed, Kate obviously had a few tricks up her sleeve he didn't know about. 

Thinking of Kate, John scaned the room and found the psychatrist dozing in a chair with her feet propped up on his desk. Gently shaking her awake John watched as she slowly woke up and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Come on doc time for you to go sleep in your own room. I'm mean just imagine the rumors that would spread if people saw you coming out of my room in the morning."

"You wish, Major you wish." Kate joke as she got up taking the playful flirting all in stride knowing John wasn't serious; his heart already belonged to someone else weather he knew it or not.

"Hey a guy can dream can't he?" John continued the banter, walking Kate to the door. "But seriously you look dead on your feet not that I blame you, I know how tiring Kilik can be."

"Speaking of Kilik, how'd it go with Dr. Weir?" Kate stopped in the doorway, all joking aside.

Looking back at Kilik for a moment John answered a slight hitch in his voice. "He's staying right here where he belongs."

"Good. That's the way it should be." With that Kate left to return to her own room.

Going back into his room John sat down on the edge of his bed just watching as Kilik slept. Softly running a hand through Kilik's hair John thought about how close he'd come to losing one of the two most important people in his life. A single tear running down his face John leaned over and lovingly kissed Kilik's forehead before prying of his boots and laying down next to Kilik, too tired to change out of his clothes.

"You here that little man you're staying right here with me were you belong. Me and the others we're your family now and this is home." John put an arm around Kilik's shoulders pulling the boy close.

"Home." It took John a minute to realize that the softly spoken word hadn't come from him but from the sleeping Kilik who had rolled over placing his arm around John's waist. He could deal with the shock of finally hearing Kilik speak in the morning right now John was too tired to do anything more than kiss Kilik's forehead again and then drift off to sleep himself, a content grin on his face.


	8. Food Splats & Devil in Disguse

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far.

soho178 thanks for the heads up about 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' belonging to Paul Simon. I just went to google typed in Johnny Cash lyrics and that's one of the songs that came up. Guess I didn't do my research to well, sorry my bad. You're probably right about Johnny Cash doing it as a cover song.

* * *

Walking into the mess hall Elizabeth quickly grabbed a cup of coffe and some breakfast then made here way over to where she'd spotted John, Kilik, and Kate sitting. Taking the seat across from John, Elizabeth stifiled her laughter by taking a drink of coffee, John was busy trying to take Kilik's spoon, which was being used as a mini catapult to fling food over the table hitting anyone who happened to unfortunitly be waking by the table at that moment. Elizabeth could see that Kate was also having a hard time not laughing. 

After about five minutes John had more food on him than Kilik had in him and he still hadn't gotten the spoon away from Kilik. Elizabeth was about to take pitty on him and help when Kilik lobbed a large glob of apple sauce past her shoulder. Hearing the distinct splat of apple sauce hitting something soild a lot sooner than it should have Elizabeth turned around to find Rodney standing with a glob of apple sauce dripping down the middle of his face. That was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore, Elizabeth burst out laughing and nearly fell off her chair.

"Nice to know my misfortune amuses you." Rodney sat in the chair next to Kate, wipping the apple sauce off his face with a napkin.

"Yes, but you have to admit though Kilik's aim is getting better." Kate chuckled.

"I take it this has happened before." Elizabeth stopped laughing for a moment.

"Oh yeah it's pretty much a morning ritual when ever McKay finds the time to grace us with his presence at breakfast." John went back to eating his food. Now that Kilik had given Rodney his morning food splat - as John liked to call it - John didn't have to worry about the kid throwing any more food. "If you actually made it to breakfast more often you'd know that." John directed his comment to Elizabeth. John didn't like the fact that sometimes Elizabeth got so caught up in work that she forgot to eat.

"Well somebody has to keep this city running and afloat." Elizabeth stated her line. They'd had this conversation so many times it was like they were reading from a script.

"That's what the beakers are for. Who cares if nine times out of ten they either blow something up or break it. That's their job."

"Hey!" The mandatory protest came from Rodney.

It wasn't long before Aiden, Teyla, and Carson joined the group at the table. Seeing that Rodney was already there and that Kilik was digging into his food Aiden and Carson slumped down in their seats frowning slightly.

"Dang we missed it." Aiden complained a boyish pout on his face.

"Aye, but no worries we have eye witnesses. So Major were'd the young lad hit today?" Carson turned towards John.

"Bullseye, right in the face." John answered a grin on his face. "Pay up." John held his hand out.

"Can you two collaborate that?" Aiden questioned Elizabeth and Kate.

"Yes." Elzabeth wasn't sure why it was so important, but she gave them the truth anyway.

"Yup right between the eyes." Kate added, grining.

"Damn." Both Aiden and Carson reached into their pockets and pulled out a candy bar each, handing them over to John.

"Great now you guys are betting on this." Rodney couldn't believe his own so called friends would do that to him. "Why must you all encourage this little rodent." That of course earned Rodney another spoon full of apple sauce to the head. The guys laughed right out at that, the ladies on the other hand were at least kind enough to try and hide their amusement.

"Alright, alright enough Rodney tourture." John took pitty on his friend. "Now for the reason I wanted _all_ of you." John gave Elizabeth a pointed look, "here this morning is because I have some good news. Listen to this." John turned to face Kilik. "Kilik where are we?"

"Home!" Kilik spoke while hitting the table with the spoon once. For a moment the others froze, shocked to have actually heard sound of any kind come out of Kilik's mouth. Their shock only lasted a moment before they shook themselves out of it and started talking all at once.

"This is great!" "It's about time!" "When did he start talking?" "This is wonderful news." "Has he said any thing else?"

"He started last night after you left, Kate." John cut everyone off. "I was telling him about how he was staying here and that this was home now. Of course when he said it the first time he was more asleep than awake at the time and I was pretty out of it too, so I wasn't sure if I'd just imagined it. But then this morning he started saying it every few minutes almost like he was trying his voice out to see if he liked the whole talking thing. Home seems to be the only thing he'll say out loud at the moment though."

"That's ok, it's a start. Believe it or not one word is better than nothing and sooner or later that one word will lead to others." Kate assured John. Feeling Kilik tug on the sleeve of his shirt John turned his attention to his young charge.

'Done. Go play now?' Kilik signed while trying to get out of his chair. John picked the boy up and set him on the ground.

"You may be done but I'm not so stay in the mess hall where I can see you and be good." John gave Kilik permission to run around.

"Yeah, I don't need the kitchen staff mad at me again because you instigated another food fight like last week." Aiden added. Giving Aiden a 'Who Me?' look Kilik took off to go find something to play with.

"He started that?" Elizabeth nearly spit her coffee out all over Rodney.

"Wait Aiden you said you started it. If that's not the case then why did you just spend the last week going through hell on beaker duty?" John demanded to know.

When everything had been sorted out after the food fight Aiden had come out claiming sole responsiblity for starting the whole thing and as punishment John had assigned him the task of watching after the scientist - especially Rodney and Radek who loved setting the Lt. up with prime / not prime - as they explored various parts of the city.

"What? You don't actually think I would let him take the fall for it, he's just a kid." Aiden defended himself. "Besides in a way it was my fault I _was_ supposed to be watching him after all."

"Kilik's not much of a perfect little angel now is he, John?" Elizabeth smirked looking at John.

Before John could answer Elizabeth a loud crash was heard shortly followed by some colorful language. Turning in the direction of the noise they all saw a small group of scientists sprawled out on the floor; their shoe laces all tied together and Kilik sitting under a nearby table attempting to look innocent, of course the cheekish grin on his face took away from the effect.

"More like a perfect little devil in disguse." Rodney huffed as the others got up from the table to go do some damage control.

* * *

A/N: Ok for the moment this is it for this story. Real life has decided to rear it's ugly little head and I'm not going to have access to a computer to write, but when I do get my hands on a computer again and I come up with some ideas (Feel free to leave suggestions) I will come back to this story, hopefully. 


	9. Missions and Trouble

A/N: You're all in luck I managed to swipe a laptop from a friend of mine for a little while today to type this up. The next chapter should be out sometime this week if the repair guy can figure out what's wrong with my computer and fix it.

There's some language in this chapter but I don't think it's too bad, nothing most of you haven't heard before.

* * *

"I know, I know I'm late." John rushed out in a single breath as he jogged into the gate room ten minutes late. "Kilik was in a clingy mood this morning. Took nearly half an hour for Kate and me to pry him off me." 

Over the last few months John and his team had started going off world again. In the begining Kilik hadn't been to pleased with the idea of John leaving the city with out him, so to give Kilik as well as John time to adjust the team had started out with one or two missions every other week. Now they were up to at least one a week and even though Kilik was a bit more comfortable with the whole thing, every once in a while Kilik would throw a fit and not want John to leave.

"Don't worry about it John. I'll drop by Kate's quarters and see if maybe I can't take his mind off it for a while." Elizabeth offered as she watched AR-1 prepare to leave.

"That would probably be a good idea." John gave a little wave as he stepped through the gate.

* * *

Stepping into Kate's room Elizabeth was nearly plowed over as Kilik instantly latched on to her legs. The tear stains on Kilik's face and the way he was biting at his bottom lip told Elizabeth that John's leaving had really upset the boy; she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Kilik this upset. 

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth knelt down to be eye level with Kilik. As soon as Elizabeth was low enough Kilik threw his arms around her neck, holding on for dear life, burying his face in the nape of her neck. Wrapping her arms around Kilik's waist Elizabeth stood back up and looked in Kate's direction, a questioning look on her face.

"He's been like this since John left." Kate answered. "I can't get him to tell me what's wrong. I can't even get him to sign." Even though Kilik had started talking a few months ago he still prefered to use sign language more often than not.

"Want...back..." Kilik sniffled between tears.

"Kilik you have to tell us what's wrong. We can't help if we don't know." Elizabeth sat down in a near by chair rearanging Kilik in her lap. Gently grabbing his chin Elizabeth turned it so that Kilik was looking at her.

"John...back..." Kilik was starting to cry harder.

"Kilik I know you miss John, but you've never been this upset when he goes off world before, why is this time different?" Kate knelt down by Kilik one hand soothingly rubbing the boy's back.

'Something bad happen. Feel it in here.' Kilik signed, too choked up to speak, while pointing to his chest.

"You think something bads going to happen to John?" Elizabeth could feel her heart breaking at the raw emotions Kilik was showing.

Kilik nodded his head yes before burying it in Elizabeth's neck again. Not sure what exactly it was that had Kilik feeling so sure something was going to happen to John and having no way of reassuring him that John would be fine, after all anything could happen off world, Kate and Elizabeth just sat silently trying to comfort the frightened child.

* * *

Stepping out of the event horizon John quickly scaned the immediate are around the gate with his eyes. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary John moved away from the gate his team right behind him. 

The Stargate stood in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees and thick lushes greenery. In the distance a small mountain range stood tall enough for its peaks to be graced by white snow. The sky was a brilliant clear blue with sunlight trickling through fluffy clouds warming the back of John's neck.

The scene reminded John of something General O'Neill had said once before the expedition had left earth._ 'If there's one constant in life, it dosen't matter what galaxy or reality you're in there will always, always, be either lots and lots of trees or lot's and lot's of sand no matter what planet you're on .'_

"Alright McKay lead the way this is your little field trip." John gestured for Rodney to lead them to where ever it was they were headed. If he was honest with himself John had't really been paying attention in the briefing, so wasn't exactly sure why they were there in the first place.

Taking the lead Rodney started heading north of the gate in the direction of the ruins they were there to look at. After about twenty minutes of walking John slowed his pace when he caught sun light reflecting off of something out of the corner of his eye. Cautiously taking a closer look around John spotted several shadowy figures moving through the trees parallel to the team.

"I believe we are being followed." Teyla quietly stated as she gracefully moved up beside John, never taking her eyes off the path in front of her.

"Yeah." Was John's clipped answer.

Carefully watching the figures out of the corner of his eyes John discreatly grabbed the back of Rodney's vest and started back peddling. Whipping his head around Rodney was about to demand to know what John thought he was doing, but clamped his mouth shut when John threw him a 'Shut-The-Hell-Up-We-Got-Company' look.

The team hadn't even made it five steps before they were completly surrounded by men carrying guns that to John looked like shot guns on steriods. Opening his mouth to try and talk their way out of this John stopped short when one of the figures stepped away from the group towards the team. Swearing up a storm in his head John stepped forward as well and stood toe to toe with the figure.

"Grunt." John couldn't keep the contempt he felt for the man standing in front of him out of his voice.

"Major." Grunt replied with just as much contempt in his voice. "If this isn't a surprise."

The two stood staring each other down for what felt like an eternity before John struck out with his fist knocking Grunt flat on his butt. John knew with out a doubt he was going to pay for that later but at the moment he didn't care; it had felt good to finally be able to do that. Holding his bleeding nose Grunt signled his men to grab the four team mates. AR-1 was quickly disarmed and their hands bound. Walking past John, Grunt gave him a good whack to the ribs knocking the breath out of John, before disapearing into the trees, his men following.

"Oh joy, looks like we get to experience Sa'tareeian hospitality first hand." John wheeezed out sarcastically.

"Sa'tareeian as in the same people that put you and Kilik through the ringer?" Rodney questioned quietly, disbelief in his eyes. John nodded his head. "And you thought it would be a good idea to antagonize them by knocking their leader on his ass?"

"No I knew it would be a bad idea and I assure you I will be paying for it later. But god it felt good to knock that bastard on his ass."

"Quiet!" Grunt took pleasure in slaming the butt end of his gun into John's chest. Getting the message John and the other's kept their mouths shut for the rest of the journy. It wasn't long before the group came upon a small military like base.

After being thrown in a holding cell the team huddled in the far corner trying to figure away out of their situtation. Leaning back against the wall John listened to his team mates debate possible ideas back and forth. John didn't want to worry his team but he was pretty sure Grunt had cracked maybe even broken a few ribs with that jab to the ribs with his gun.

"Sir you ok?" Aiden asked noticing how his CO was holding his ribs and not breathing as normal as he should have been.

"Fine."

"Major?" Teyla raised an eyebrow, she also hadn't missed John's trouble.

"I said I'm good." John was being short with them he knew but didn't care at the moment. A few busted up ribs was nothing compared to what was in store for them.

Of course Rodney being the scientist that he was had to test John's conclusion. Reaching over Rodney gently probed John's ribs.

"Fuck! Rodney." John choked out as he clutched his ribs and slid down the wall to lay on his side.

"Nope definitly no fine." Rodney stated the obvious.

"Give the man the 'Mr. Obvious' award." Aiden mummbled under his breath, but Rodney heard it anyway and was about to snap back at the Lt. when the door swung open.

"You come." The guard hauled John to his feet dragging him out of the room, ignoring the protests from the others.

Arriving in a room that frightenly resembled the room John had been intarrigated in the last time he'd met the Sa'taree, John was stuffed down on the single chair in the room and left to wait for whatever was about to come. On one side of the room there was a table with all his and his team mates' grear spread out on it, but before John could even think about over coming his guard and grabbing his gun, Grunt came walking into the room a slight smirk on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it Major I have you to thank for my new position." Grunt paced around the room.

"How do you figure that?" John kept his eyes looking straight head, refusing to let grunt get to him with his pacing.

"Do to his failure to obtain anything of use from you as well as letting you escape my superior was swiftly dealt with by his superiors and I was given his position." Grunt stopped to look John directly in the eyes. "You should know I will not make the same mistakes that fool made. You will tell me what I want to know. Even if it means having to kill your friends and then you, I will get my information."

Turning to walk out of the room Grunt quickly stopped and moved over to the table when he heard a voice coming from one of the radios. Smirking he picked it up and walked back over to John.

* * *

Walking to the control room Elizabeth couldn't shake the feeling that Kilik was right something bad had happened to John and the others. After an hour of trying to get Kilik to calm down with out success Kate with Elizabeth's approval had gone to find Carson. When the two returned Carson gave Kilk a mild seditive to help calm him down. Shortly after Kilik started to doze off. Deciding Kilik would be more comfortable in his own bed the three adults moved to John's quarters. 

Once she'd been sure Kilik would be ok Elizabeth left him with Kate and Carson and returned to the control room. AR-1 wasn't due to check in for another two hours but Elizabeth decided it might be a good idea to check on them anyway. Just for Kilik's peace of mind Elizabeth tried lying to herself, but who was she kidding she knew she was doing it just as much for her own peace of mind as much as Kilik's.

"Major Sheppard come in please." Elizabeth spoke into her radio once the gate was open. "Major do you copy?"

_"The Major's other wise occupied at the moment, but maybe I can be of some help." _A voice Elizabeth didn't recognize replied over the radio.

"This is Dr. Weir, with whom am I speaking?"

_"Seeing as how your Major Sheppard here is so fond of calling me Grunt, you may call me that if you wish." _

Elizabeth felt her blood run cold and a shiver run up her spine at hearing who had John. She didn't want to believe it was the same person that had held and tourtured not only John but Kilik too, but what other choice did she have but to believe it was the same person. Quickly getting over her shock Elizabeth shook her head and went to speak into her radio again.

"What have you done with my people?"

_"They are alive for the moment. How long they stay that way is up to you. As am sure your Major told you after the last time my people came across him we are the Sa'taree, friends of the Genii. If you wish to see your people again you will tell me what I want to know."_

"How do I know you haven't killed them already?" Grunt didn't reply right away, in the background Elizabeth could hear the russle of cloth and a whispered command to speak.

_"Teams fine. Don't give this bastard anything." _Elizabeth gave a small sigh of relief at hearing John's voice. _"Fuck!" _John's shouted curse rang through the control room.

_"You see Dr. Weir your people are fine. But unless I get what I want they will not stay that way. you have one hour to contact me with your answer...oh and don't bother attempting to send anyone through the gate my men have it heavily guarded." _Knowing the conversation was over Elizabeth signaled Peter to shut the gate down.

_

* * *

"Major Sheppard come in please ... Major do you copy?" _

At hearing Elizabeth's voice over the radio John felt a wave of hope wash over him before squashing it. John couldn't let Grunt use those kinds of emotions against him. Watching as Grunt lifted the radio to his smirking mouth John wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Grunt's face.

"The Major's other wise occupied at the moment, but maybe I can be of some help." Grunt had an air of superiority about him that made John hate him even more than before.

Every instict in John was screaming at him to do something, to jump out of his seat and kill Grunt with his bare hands, something, anything. But John fought the urge with everything he had in him, he knew if he tried anything now he'd be dead before he even got out of the chair and he was no good to anyone dead. Busy keeping his emotions in check John zoned out on part of the conversation between Grunt and Elizabeth.

_"How do I know you haven't killed them already?" _

Hearing the fear in Elizabeth's voice brought John back to the conversation just in time to feel Grunt grab the front of his shirt and order him to talk to Elizabeth.

"Teams fine. Don't give this bastard anything." John wasn't going to give Grunt the satsifaction of having his full cooperation. The way Grunt's eyes narrowed John knew a blow was coming about two seconds before it hit. "Fuck!"

After the breath taking blow to the ribs John must of black out for a moment because the next thing he knew he was getting an ice cold bucket of water thrown over him. Shocked at the coldness of the water John had no warning when a fist came flying at his head. Before John had the chance to recover Grunt grabbed a fist full of John's hair pulling his head back.

"For your sake you'd better hope your Dr. Weir cooperates." Was the last thing he heard before something slamed into the side of his head sending into darkness.


	10. Rescued Again

A/N: I am now the proud semi-owner of a once again fully functioning computer and to celibrate here's the next chap. There should be one maybe two mor after this and I think this stiory will be finished.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Making her way back to John's quarters Elizabeth tried thinking of some way they could save AR-1. She had no doubt in her mind that the gate was guarded like Grunt had said, so they couldn't send anyone on foot and there were too many trees in front of the gate for a puddle jumper to fit through. Stopping in front of John's door Elizabeth attempted to compose herself before going in just in case Kilik was a wake. 

Entering the room Elizabeth found that Carson had left probably to take care of something in the infirmary and Kate propped in a chair attempting to read a book. Seeing that Kilik's bed was empty Elizabeth looked towards John's bed finding Kilik snoozing there. Hearing Elizabeth enter the room Kate put her book aside and stood up to meet her by the door.

"Something's happened?" Kate didn't like the look on Elizabeth's face one bit. Elizabeth glanced at Kilik briefly before backing out the door, Kate following.

"Kilik was right, something bad has happened to John, the others too." Elizabeth leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "You remember John telling you about the Sa'tareeian he called Grunt?" Kate nodded yes. "Well I just had a little conversation with the man and he's holding AR-1 hostage."

"Any chance of sending a team in to get them out?" Kate didn't want to think about how this would affect Kilik - Elizabeth too - if anything were to happen to John.

"Not that I can see at the moment, the gates being guarded and we can't send a jumper."

The two friends stood in the corridor in silence neither one sure what to say. The sound of the door opening and Kilik shuffling out of the room broke the silence. His stuffed animal in hand Kilik, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, walked over to Elizabeth lifting his arms up wanting to be picked up. More than willing to oblige Elizabeth gently picked Kilik up placing a loving kiss on the top of his head. Content and with a small amount of the sedative still in his system Kilik soon dozed off again.

After a few more minutes of silence Elizabeth let out a soft frustrated sigh and carefully so as not to wake him, handed Kilik over to Kate and made her way to the briefing room. She had less than an hour to figure out away to get her people back; never before had she envied Rodney's talent for pulling answers out of thin air with impossible odds more than she did right then.

* * *

Sitting in the briefing room with Sgt. Bates, Dr. Zelenka, and Dr. Beckett, Elizabeth gave them a quick run down of what was going on. With John and Rodney not there Bates and Zelenka became Elizabeth's go to guys. There was no mandatory reason for Carson to be there other than the fact that Elizabeth always found him to be a calming presence when she felt frustrated. 

"Since we can't send anyone on foot or by jumper I'm open to any other suggestions, no matter how far out there they maybe." As hard as she tried not to Elizabeth couldn't help feeling that this was all hopeless.

"Are there any planets near by with a gate on them?" Bates spoke up after a moment.

"Sergeant?"

"If we can't gate there directly why not get there another way? We gate to a near by planet and then we take the jumper from there to the planet our people are on."

"Radek?"

"That may just work..." Zelenka spoke absently already busy typing away on his laptop. "Ah yes here we are PX-1827. Only problem is it's at least a sixteen hour trip between planets.

"Well it's not the best I could hope for but it'll have to do." Elizabeth felt a small spark of hope. "Sgt. Bates I want you to prepare a rescue team, you'll take jumpers one and two. Dr. Beckett I want a med team ready to go with them just incase. You'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Elizabeth knew there was no way she could give the Sa'tareeians what they wanted, she could only hope Grunt would try to get his information out of John and his team instead of killing them right away when she didn't contact Grunt when she was supposed to. Elizabeth prayed they could hold out long enough for help to arrive and that they would forgive her for letting them go through the hell she was sure they'd be put through..

* * *

Aiden couldn't take it any more, couldn't take Rodney's pacing any longer. Rodney had been pacing back and forth for what felt like an eternity, ever since John had been taken. Aiden was about snap at the scientist when Teyla, standing near the door, gently grabbed his arm. 

"Someone is coming." Teyla whispered.

Hearing this Rodney finally stopped his pacing and turned to face the door. The three watched as the door swung open as two guards dragged an unconscious John into the cell. Roughly dumping John on the floor the guards left. Once the guards were gone Aiden and Rodney were at his side in an instant, Teyla kept her post by the door but threw concerned glances in the men's direction.

It was at least half an hour before John came around. Gasping for air John felt like he had an elephant sitting on his chest and the little man with the jackhammer in his head wasn't helping things one bit. Before any one could ask how he was doing the door swung open and Grunt entered almost as if he'd been waiting for John to wake up before making an appearance.

"It seems your Dr. Weir finds you of no value, her time has come and gone and yet there is still no word from her. I can only assume her answer is no, which means I get the pleasure of taking my information out of your hide." Grunt spoke as he none to gently lifted John off the ground by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the cell, completely ignoring the other three in the cell.

John may not have been fully with it yet but he did know that Grunt ignoring his team was a good thing; it meant all the attention and focus would be on him; John just had to make sure Grunt stayed focused on him. Entering the same room as before Grunt shoved John towards two guards who quickly grabbed John's hands and had them tied above his head. The look of joy on Grunt's face was more than enough to tell John he wouldn't be enjoying what was to come.

* * *

It only took Bates ten minutes to get a team together and take the jumpers through the gate. Pushing the jumpers to their limits the group managed to make the trip in 15 hours instead of the estimated 16. It wasn't much, but every second counted and Bates was willing to take what he could. 

Cloaking the jumpers and landing in a clearing about half a mile away from the complex AR-1 was being held in Bates and three officers made for the complex while the other four and the med team stayed with the jumpers. Moving through the trees the team made it to the complex undetected. Quickly and quietly dealing with a small group of guards the team entered the building.

* * *

Hanging limply from the ceiling John had lost all sense of time, he had no idea how long he'd been there, it could've been hours or it could've days. The only thing John was aware of was the pain; his whole body was on fire with it. John knew if help didn't come soon he wasn't going to make it. So far John had managed to give Grunt just enough, without actually giving him anything, to keep the man away from his team, but John didn't know how much longer that would last. 

Floating between consciousness and unconsciousness John watched as Grunt entered the room, an evil smirk on his face. John frowned as Grunt began pacing around the room studying him instead of laying into him right away. Slowly Grunt approached John.

"Tell me Major, how's the boy?" Grunt's change in questioning caught John off guard momentarily. "I know it was you who took him the last time we met."

"What do you care?" John for the life of him couldn't figure out what Grunt was up to.

"Oh I care very much Major. The boy is my property, which you stole from me and when I conquer Atlantis I intend to take him back, but not before he watches as I yet again kill everyone he's ever cared for, starting with you."

Grunt was standing so close John, angry as hell, couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a shot at the man. Before anyone could react John had swung his legs up around Grunt's neck and started squeezing with everything he had left in him. Immediately the guards in the room ran to assist their leader, stopping on either side of John slamming their fists into his torso.

Arms still free Grunt began slamming his fists into John trying to get him to let go. The wind knocked out of him John gasped, but didn't let go. Pain raging through his body John began to slip into darkness. The last thing John was aware of was the door being thrown open and the sound of bone snapping as Grunt suddenly went limp.

* * *

It was now Aiden's turn to pace, Rodney and Teyla sat leaning against the wall trying to rest, but Aiden couldn't seem to sit still. The three of them hadn't heard or seen anyone since John had been taken the second time and Aiden didn't like it one bit. About to start another lap across the cell Aiden stopped by the door when he thought he heard what sounded like a scuffle. Straining to see out the small barred window on the door Aiden let a small grin form. 

"Bates over here!" Aiden hissed as the Sgt. finished bounding and gagging the guard at the end of the hall.

Shaking Rodney awake Teyla stood up and was at Aiden's side in an instant. The three stood back as Bates blew the lock on the door. Taking the offered hand gun Aiden led the group in the direction opposite the way Bates and his men had come. Coming across more guards the team knew they had to be getting closer to John's location. Stopping out side a room where the sound of flesh beating into flesh could be heard Aiden peaked through the door's window. Nodding they'd found their missing man Aiden prepared to open the door while Bates readied his P-90. The door thrown open Bates stepped into the room taking out the guards with out hesitation.

Leaving the three other soldiers to watch the door Bates, Aiden, Teyla, and Rodney hurried towards John. A quick check of Grunt reveled a broken neck. Ignoring the dead man Teyla and Aiden supported John while Bates cut the rope holding John up.Carefully lowering him onto the floor the four did a quick check on John.

"Major can you hear me?" Rodney gentlly tapped the side of John's face.

"Sir, if you can hear us you need to open your eyes." Aiden felt for a pulse, it was weak but there.

"With all due respect sir, get off your lazy ass and let's go home!" Bates got right next to John's ear raising his voice slightly, more than ready to go home.

That got John's attention. Cracking an eye open the first thing John saw was Bates' face. "You know if you keep saving my ass like this, people are gonna start talking." John wheezed finding it hard to breath.

"They wouldn't dare sir." Bates covered their sixes as John's team mates hauled John off the ground and out of the room.

With an arm over each of their shoulders Teyla and Rodney supported John as the others led the way out. Reaching the jumpers Teyla and Rodney handed John over to the med team who set to work on John immediately. With AR-1 , the med team and a pilot on one jumper and Bates and the others on the second jumper the group headed for the gate.

* * *

Sitting in her office Elizabeth couldn't help but think about what was possibly happening to John and the others. She didn't even know if they were still alive, something in her heart told her they were, but she couldn't help the small pangs of doubt that crept into her mind. 

Looking at Kilik sat in her lap Elizabeth feared how he - and herself if she was honest - would be affected if anything happened to John. Elizabeth knew it probably wasn't the greatest idea to have Kilik there with her, but she needed to be near him and he, her. Kilik was Elizabeth's last connection to John at the moment and the only thing keeping her grounded, she felt Kilik felt the same about her.

The sound of the gate activating startled both Elizabeth and Kilik. Carrying Kilik, Elizabeth hurried into the control room, holding her breath as she waited for Peter to confirm if it was their people returning or not.

"It's Sgt. Bates' IDC." Peter confirmed.

"Lower the shield!" Elizabeth rushed from the control room to the jumper bay.

Soon joined by Carson and Kate, Elizabeth stood waiting for the jumpers to land. Praying that everyone was ok Elizabeth watched as the jumpers landed and people started coming out. When Aiden, Teyla, and Rodney emerged Elizabeth was relieved to see they looked ok. Not seeing John right away Elizabeth felt her heart freeze, until a comotion in one of the jumpers brought her gaze to land on him trying to stand up while the medics were trying to keep him lying down.

Carson quickly shouldered past everyone into the jumper to try and restore order, but not even a determined Scottsman was going to keep John down. Limping over to Elizabeth and Kilik, John finally stopped. Kilik immediately moved from Elizabeth's arms into John's and latched onto his neck, with no intention of letting go, not that John was complaing, he was holding onto Kilik just as tightly. After a moment John, on impulse, reached over and pulled Elizabeth close too.

Seeing that John looked like he was about ready to drop Elizabeth wrapped a supportive arm around John's waist and more or less forced him to sit down on the gurney Carson brought over. When Elizabeth tried to take Kilik so the medics could take John to the infirmary neither Kilik nor John were having any of it. Relenting Elizabeth walked along side the gurney with John holding onto her hand tightly. Elizabeth didn't know who John was holding onto tighter: Kilik, herself, or his will to stay consious.

Reacthing the infirmary it took a while to convince Kilik to let go of John and John to let go of Kilik. With the promise they'd return the second they could Elizabeth followed by Kate took Kilik into the make shift waiting room. As soon as they were checked and cleared Rodney, Teyla, and Aiden joined them in the waiting room.

* * *

It had taken Carson two hours of surgery to take care of all of John's interal bleeding and while it had gotten dicey a few times, John had managed to pull through. Stripping out of the scrubs he wore over his regular clothes Carson headed stright for the waitng room knowing thats where the others would be. 

Entering the waiting room sure enought there they all were. Teyla and Aiden were sitting in a couple of chairs sleeping; Teyla with her head resting on Aiden's shoulder and Aiden with his arm around Teyla's shoulders - Carson had suspected something more than just friendship was developing between the two lately, but kept his mouth shut about it. Rodney was sprawled out over a few chairs, sleeping as well, with Kate, sitting next to him, absently running a comforting hand through his hair - Carson had given up on trying to figure those two out, one minute they're giving every sign of being a couple, the next they're giving each other the cold shoulder and being nothing but proffesional towards each other. Elizabeth was sat wide awake staring at something only she could see, rubbing a soothing hand over Kilik's back. Kilik was sat in Elizabeth's lap tightly holding onto clumps of Elizabeth's shirt in his fists and his head on her shoulder, sleeping after his long day.

So lost in her own thoughts Elizabeth jumped when Carson crouched down next to her, placing a caring hand on her knee. Seeing the look on Carson's face Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, John was going to be ok. The look said it may take a bit of time but John would be fine. With a silent agreement between the adults still awake the others were left to sleep while Elizabeth passed Kilik to Kate and followed Carson into the infirmary.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth approached John's bed. Maybe it was all the machines that were attached to him: the EKG, the pulse, blood pressure, and respiration monitors, the IV, plus a few more pieces of equipment Elizabeth couldn't identify, but John looked worse than she remembered in the jumper bay, his face was too pale, there was a small gash along his right temple, that had been stiched up, and some minor bruising all along his face. What really got Elizabeth was John's stillness, John was always moving it seemed, even if it was just tapping a finger on something, it wasn't right seeing him so still.

"How bad?" Elizabeth asked as she sat in the chair by John's bed and took a hold of his hand.

"He had massive internal bleeding and a punctured lung, but we were able to that care of all that. Every one of his ribs has either been broken or cracked. There are so many bruises on his front and back it's virtually impossible to distingwish individual bruises and his left shoulder has been dislocted again. To be honest I'm surprised he was consious let alone able to walk out of that place. I've put him in a mild medically induced coma to help his body heal." Carson gave a quick run down of John's injuries.

The sound of the infirmary doors opening drew Carson and Elizabeth's attention away from John. As soon as the doors were open wide enough Kilik came shooting through the doors head in their direction, Kate Rodney, Teyla, and Aiden weren't far behind. Climbing up into Elizabeth's lap Kilik hesitanly reached a hand out and ran it through John's hair, almost as if he didn't quiet believe John was really there. Seeing the worried look in Kilik's eyes Carson approached laying a hand on Kilik's arm.

"You should try talikng to him it might help." Carson suggested. "All of you should try."

'He hear me?' Kilik signed not trusting his voice just yet.

"There's no way to be sure but it couldn't hurt."

Looking first to Elizabeth for reassurance and getting a nod of encouragment Kilik catiously leaned over onto the bed and started talking about everything he could think of no matter what it was. Watching Elizabeth sat thinking about what she could say to John. Talking had never been an issue with them they could always talk to each other about anything, but now the words just seemed to lodge in her throat.

Closing her eyes Elizabeth thought about everything they'd been through since arriving in Atlantis. John certainly had a talent for getting into trouble, it was like he had a giant, bright red, blinking bullseye on his back. Not knowing what to say Elizabeth and the others sat back and let Kilik do the talking for the moment.


	11. About time

It had been a week since they'd gotten John back, seven long days since anyone had heard John talk, seen him open his eyes, or even seen him move. Two days ago Carson had decided it would be ok to bring John out of his medically induced coma and yet John still hadn't woken up.

Even though he was still unconscious and unresponsive John's body had started the process of healing its self. Most of the bruises had faded and John's color had started to return, the ribs would take some time still, but they were coming along nicely.

Most of the medical equipment had been taken away by the end of the week. At some point Carson had put an oxygen mask over John's mouth to help him breathe, along with that only the IV and heart monitor remained hooked up to John. Over all John's recovery was coming along just fine. The only real concern was the fact that John hadn't woken up yet even though he should have by now. Carson had no explanation for why John hadn't woken up. All anyone could do was wait; it was up to John to wake up on his own.

Everyday John's teammates would stop by and visit, talking to John about anything: how their day had gone, what was going on in the city, any new rumors that might be going around, just whatever they could think to talk about. The sound of bantering between the three, sometimes dragging Carson and/or Elizabeth into it, soon became common in the infirmary. They all found that the banter helped keep their minds off of John's current state, and kept them from snapping at each other.

Lots of people came in and out of the infirmary visiting John, for a few minutes here and there, but the one constant always found at John's bedside was Kilik. He sat in the same chair every day only occasionally leaving when Elizabeth forced him out. Elizabeth was at John's bedside almost as much as Kilik, but she still had a city to run. If she wasn't in the control room she was in the infirmary either talking to John or trying to get Kilik to leave for a little bit.

Both Elizabeth and Kate were starting to get worried about Kilik. After talking to John that first day they got him back, Kilik had stopped talking altogether, only signed when absolutely necessary, and he was barely eating. The two plus Carson and John's team tried everything they could to try and distract Kilik and keep him from worrying, but they all knew the only person who could bring back the Kilik they knew was John.

* * *

Coming around the first thing John noticed was the annoying beeping sound some where off to his left, then the smell of antiseptic. He was in the infirmary there was no mistaking that, John seemed to spend more time in there than any where. Elizabeth had once joked that he should just move all of his stuff in there. 

Thinking of Elizabeth John forced an eye open a crack, satisfied the lights weren't to bright John opened both eyes. Looking around John noticed Kilik sleeping with his head and arms resting on his bed, a discarded pad of paper and a pencil haphazardly perched on the edge of the bed sitting at Kilik's elbow. Past Kilik John spotted Elizabeth sleeping on the bed next to his and Carson slouched in a chair snoring away.

Attempting to move his head John found that to be a bad idea when his stiff neck protested. Forgetting that idea John tried to sit up but quickly threw that idea out the window when a searing pain shot through his chest. Lying there gasping to get his breath back an idea formed in his head. Carefully reaching over John grabbed the pencil from the edge of the bed, catching his breath again after the pain that shot through his chest, John lobbed the pencil at Carson, hitting the man in the head.

Jerking awake immediately Carson sat up straight in his chair looking around dazed for a moment. Seeing the pencil lying in his lap Carson looked up towards John's bed and was surprised to see the man awake. Quickly rising from his seat Carson hurried to the side of John's bed. Before Carson could say anything John held a finger to his own lips signaling Carson to be quiet then pointed to Kilik and Elizabeth.

Getting the idea Carson nodded his head once and stared checking John over. After a moment John sloppily signed for a glass of water, not surprised that John would be thirsty Carson got a glass of water and helped John take a few sips. Setting the glass aside Carson, in full doctor mode now, turned his gaze back to John.

"How do you feel Major?" Carson questioned keeping his voice soft and low.

"Like I was hit by a semi with a full load on the back." John croaked out just as soft and low.

"Aye I'm not surprised. You captors really did a number on you."

"How long?"

"It's been a week since..." Carson trailed off, seeing John's attention had shifted to Kilik.

"Hey." John croaked as he found himself staring into Kilik's sleep filled eyes.

Kilik just stared at John, not quiet sure if what he was seeing was real. Reaching a small hand out Kilik ran it through John's hair and down the side of his face. Seeming to come to a decision Kilik, a single tear running down his face, climbed onto the bed - careful of John's ribs - and laid down next to the man. A loose arm around John's waist Kilik drifted off to sleep again, a content smile on his face. Wrapping his right arm around Kilik, John smiled, yeah he was home and it felt good.

"What time is it?" John asked fighting to keep his eyes open, noticing for the first time that the infirmary was eerily quiet and deserted.

"Good question." Carson, yawning, glanced down at his watch. "A little after four in the morning."

'Well that explains the quiet and desertedness.' John thought as he lost the battle to stay awake.

"Sleep lad, we can talk more later." Carson made for his office figuring since he was already up he should probably get some of the paper work he'd been putting off done.

* * *

The next time John woke up Kilik was still lying next to him, and he could hear Elizabeth was awake and that his team was there too. Not opening his eyes just yet to let them know he was awake John laid listening to his friends. 

"What could you and the other beakers possibly need more room for, McKay? I mean hell you guys already have control of more than half the space we've explored already." John heard Aiden ask.

"Why? Why? That's like asking an artist why they need canvas." Rodney countered. "Elizabeth would you please tell this Neanderthal that what I'm asking is not unreasonable and that it's necessary if the scientists are to continue their research."

"Actually Rodney I think Lt. Ford has a point. The science department does seem to have twice the work space as everyone else combined." Elizabeth agreed with Aiden.

"Oh now you're just saying that cause your still upset about that small little fire I accidentally started in the mess hall the other day."

"Little? Rodney you set the whole kitchen on fire trying to get that thing you thought was an Ancient's version of a coffee maker to work. You're lucky no one got hurt."

"Semantics, semantics, the point is you're not an impartial individual on the matter.

"She may not be impartial, but she does have last say in the matter." John finally made his presence known.

"Stay out of this Maj--." Whirling around Rodney stopped with his mouth hanging open slightly. "You're awake."

"Give the man the 'Mr. Obvious' award." John joked, it wasn't everyday he caught Rodney off guard.

"It is good to see you awake Major." Teyla interrupted before Rodney could form a come back and he and John got into what Aiden sometimes called a 'pissing match' she still wasn't entirely sure what that was but she figured it had something to do with John and Rodney's arguing.

"It's good to be awake." John acknowledged Teyla before turning back to Rodney. "Now what's this about you setting the kitchen on fire. It's barley been a week and you nearly destroy the city cause I'm not there to keep an eye on you."

"What is this 'let's all gang up on the beaker' day or something? For the last time, I did not nearly destroy the city." Rodney stopped a moment when Aiden started chuckling and it looked like John was biting his lip trying not to burst out laughing. "What are you two laughing at? I'm being singled out here and all you can do is laugh"

"You called yourself a beaker." Aiden choked out between laughter.

Rodney paused and thought back over what he'd just said. "Damn it! This is great just great, now it's offical people are never gonna stop using that term."

Seeing the look of horror on Rodney's face John stopped fighting it and started laughing, but soon found that to be a bad thing when his ribs protested. "Ah, ah...note to self no laughing. laughing equals pain, pain bad, pain evil."

With all the movement and noise Kilik couldn't sleep any longer and sat up, still being careful of John's ribs. The grin on Kilik's face and the caring kiss Kilik placed on John's forehead was more than enough to make John forget about his pain. Seeing that Elizabeth was awake as well Kilik got a thoughtful and knowing look on his face before climbing off the bed.

'Food.' Kilik signed to Aiden, Teyla, and Rodney giving them no choice but to go with him as he dragged them out of the infirmary leaving John and Elizabeth alone.

The two sat silently staring at each other neither one sure what to say. It was several minutes before either one spoke, both feeling like they were teenagers again.

"So..."

"So..."

"Rodney really set the kitchen on fire?"

"Oh yeah it's been two days and the place still isn't completely cleaned up yet."

The two fell into an akward but not extremly uncomfortable silence. After a moment Elizabeth moved to sit on the edge of John's bed and gently took a hold of his hand.

"You had us all worried you know."

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea to have the crap beat out of me, but what are you gonna do about it?" John shrugged his shoulders, wincing when pain shot through his left should and ribs.

"I should get Carson..." Elizabeth went to leave, but John's tightened hold on her hand stopped her.

"No, no it's fine. Don't go." John wasn't sure why but at that moment the last thing he wanted was for Elizabeth to leave. Yes his ribs and shoulder hurt like a banshee, but something inside John said he'd hurt more if Elizabeth wasn't there.

Something about the look on John's face made Elizabeth hesitate briefly before she sat back down on the bed. Ever since day one there'd been this unspoken thing a bond of sorts between the two of them, neither was sure what exactly it was, but neither questioned it. Both believed the bond or whatever it was they shared was part of what made them get along so well. In the beginning it was easy for Elizabeth to wright it off as a close friendship, but after everything that had happened over the last few months with the Sa'taree and with Kilik, Elizabeth was starting to if it couldn't become more.

Seeing the slight hesitation on Elizabeth's face John began to wonder if maybe he should have let her go, not that he didn't want her around, he did. It was just that lately John had started getting confused about the whole thing between Elizabeth and himself. Ever since Kilik had come along the two had started spending more time with each other and getting closer and yet at the same time John had never felt farther away from Elizabeth. When ever Elizabeth wasn't around John felt this sort to emptyness, but when she was around, instead of being filled, the emptyness was replaced with a pain, like there was something he wanted but couldn't have cause it was just out of his reach.

With them both wanting more but not sure what the other wanted a bit of tension had built between them and both John and Elizabeth were beginning to wonder if maybe Kilik had picked up on that and was trying to get the two to sort it out. For the last few weeks before John's capture Kilik had been coming up with all kinds of reasons to get the two alone together and then there was his sudden depatrue with the others just a few minutes ago. Both knew that if they did take their relationship to the next level there'd be no complaints from Kilik, but how would everyone else react?

"John we need to talk about this thing that's going on betwe--." Deciding it was best to get every thing out in the open then go from there Elizabeth turned to talk to John, but was brought up short when John pulled her into a tender, hesitant kiss.

Shocked it took Elizabeth a moment to process that John Sheppard...Major John Sheppard was kissing her. Getting over her shock Elizabeth started kissing back, soon the kiss grew more pationate.

"That about cover everything?" John whispered as he rested his forehead against Elizabeth's when they finally broke apart for some much needed air.

"Not sure. Maybe we should discuss it again just to be sure we understand each other." Elizabeth captured John's lips for another breath stealing kiss.

At that moment Carson, getting a little worried about how quiet it had gotten in his infirmary all the sudden, came walking out of his office to investigate what was going on. Spotting John and Elizabeth making out like a couple of teenagers, Carson cleared his throat, the sound caused both John and Elizabeth to jump a mile high.

"I have only two things to say. One no making out like a couple of love sick teenagers in my infirmary and two it's about damn bloody time!" Carson spoke before disapering back into his office.

Getting her nerves back under control Elizabeth saw John's 'deer caught in the headlights' look and started laughing. "My first boyfriend had that same look on his face the first time my dad caught us making out."

"Wha...?" It took John a second to shake off his rush of adrenalin and process what Elizabeth had just said. "Ok really don't want to know about any past boyfriends or lovers. As long as I'm the only one for you now, I'm happy."

"I think I can accept that, as long as the same goes for you."

"What you don't want to know about my past boyfriends?" John's playful pouting look probably would have been more effective if it weren't for the boyish grin.

"John." Elizabeth warned in a joking tone while playfully hitting him.

"Ah...no hitting, no hitting." John grabbed Elizabeth's wrist tenderly and pulled her closer. "Now you have to kiss it better." John captured Elizabeth's lips once again oblivious to Radek who had just entered the infirmary.

"You now this is going to be all over the city with in the hour now?" Elizabeth pulled back pointing to the fleeing Radek. No doubt going to tell anyone he could find; Radek was one of the biggest gossips in the city.

"Your point being?" John pulled Elizabeth back into the kiss.

"Can't seem to remember at the moment." Elizabeth murmured around John's lips.

* * *

A/N: Well I think that's about it for this story. If I don't drown in all the pre-mid term work _all_ of my teachers have decided to dump on me this weekend I might come back and add an epilogue as soon as I can think one up. 


	12. Epilogue

There's a wee bit of swearing in this chapter, but it's not that bad. In fact it's hardly worth mentioning, but better safe than sorry.

This chapter takes place about a year after the last chapter

* * *

Taking her usual path to the control room Elizabeth re-read over the report Peter had given her last night. Over the last few days personnal had started reporting missing items at first it was just a table along with plates and silverware from the mess hall, some chairs, candles from storage, ect, ect. But the latest report showed that now some food had gone missing as well and that had Elizabeth a bit worried; they were barely getting by with what they had. 

Looking up from the report she was reading Elizabeth spotted John and Kilik a little further down the corridor and let a grin form, if anyone could take her mind off things it would be them. Calling out to the two Elizabeth frowned slightly as they both startled and John quickly shoved a small box into Kilik's arms before pushing the boy behind him.

"Liz! what a surprise I thought you'd be in the control room by now." Now Elizabeth knew John was up to something, he only ever called her Liz when he was trying to act innocent when he very well wasn't. That and the fact that he was fidgeting nervously sent a small little red flag off in her mind.

"I was just on my way." Elizabeth tried peeking around John to see what Kilik held in his hands, but John blocked her view. "What are you and Kilik up to?"

"What makes you think we're up to anything?" John, wearing a 'Who Us?' look on his face, laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder trying to guide her in the direction of the control room.

"Because you called me Liz." Elizabeth tried digging her heels in, which was actually quite difficult on marble floor. "And you only ever do that when you're up to something."

"_Elizabeth_ trust me we are not up to anything."

"Then why won't you let me see what it is Kilik's hiding?"

"Why...? Uh...because...because it's guy stuff...Yeah that's it, it's guy stuff, you wouldn't be intrested." Hoping to distract Elizabeth long enough for Kilik to make a break for it John pulled her in to a playfully loving kiss. Seeing that as his cue Kilik bolted into the near by transporter.

"You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that John?" Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss a moment later.

"Yes but I'm an adorably cute and lovable pain in the ass, and you wouldn't have me any other way." With that John too disapeared into the transporter.

"Bastard." Elizabeth chukled, resuming her way to the control room.

* * *

"Damn that was close." John sighed leaning against the far wall in the transporter. "You think she suspects anything?" John looked down at Kilik who was holding a small box full of flower petals. Kilik shook his head no, before peeking out of the transporter to make sure the coast was clear. 

Exiting the transporter the two made their way down the corridor to their quarters. Entering their quarters Kilik put the box he was carrying down next to the door that led into John and Elizabeth's room then turned back to John. It had taken longer than John had hoped and a lot of work, late night runs, and a little team work, but John was finally ready. Tonight would be a night Elizabeth Weir would never forget.

"Now what?" Kilik sat down on the couch.

"Now we figure out away to keep Elizabeth busy for the rest of the day with out tiping her off." John sat next to Kilik

* * *

Sitting in her office all morning Elizabeth tried to get some work done but couldn't help her mind wandering back to the incounter with John and Kilik that morning, she couldn't place her finger on it but she knew those two were up to something, and a small part of her wondered if it had anything to do with the missing items. Deciding that sitting around in her office wasn't getting her anywhere Elizabeth left to go do a little investing to see if anyone knew what John and Kilik were up to. 

Elizabeth headed for Rodney's lab arriving just in time to hear a loud poping noise of some kind. Rushing in she found Rodney and Kilik standing around the work bench covered in some kind of white gooey substance. Immediately rushing over to make sure Kilik was ok Elizabeth gave Rodney a look that said she wanted to know what the hell he thought he was doing.

"Nothing to worry about Elizabeth. Kilik and I were just running one of our many on going twinkie experiments and I guess I miss calculated the amout of current running through the twinkie and it exploded on us." Rodney quickly jumped in trying to reasure Elizabeth everything was fine, not liking the murderous look on her face at the moment. Not that Rodney should be surprised when it came to Kilik, Elizabeth could go into full mother bear mode if she thought there was even a chance that someone had hurt the boy.

"Twinkie experiments?" Elizabeth couldn't believe what she'd just heard Rodney say.

"Yeah one day John and Kilik were sitting around in here eating twinkies while I was trying to work when out of the blue John asked if I knew what the density of a twinkie was. And when I couldn't give him the answer, John being John had to bug me until I gave in and helped him figure it out. Did he stop there? No, he had to come up with more absurd experiments and before we knew it we'd tested the gravitational response of a twinkie, tested the rapid oxidation qualities of a twinkie, tested the solubility of a twinkie, today we're testing the resistivity of a twinkie. It's all actualy quite intresting if you think about it, I have all the tests results if you want to see them."

"Maybe later. At the moment I'm actually looking for John, have you seen him?"

"Not since he dropped Kilik off. I think he said something about a meeting with some of the Marines." Rodney replied absently already pulling out another twinkie, getting ready to do more experiments.

"Thanks." With that Elizabeth left the two in the lab experimenting on their twinkies.

* * *

Standing in the transporter head for her quarters Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh. Her search to find John had turned into a wild goose chase, Elizabeth had the feeling that John was trying to avoid her and that he'd gotten most if not all the people in the city to help him. On top of that it seemed that all of the scientists had wanted her attention all at the same time, so she'd been busy dealing with arrogant as well as bruised egos all day. Elizabeth was ready for a nice relaxing bath and a nice long night of sleep. 

Stepping off the transporter Elizabeth stopped short when she saw a trail of red flower pedals and (stolen)candles leading down the corridor from the transporter to the doors of her's, John's and Kilik's quarters. Curious Elizabeth followed the trail into to their quarters, entering the room the flower pedals went from red to white leading into her's and John's bedroom all the way to the bathroom. In the bathroom there were white and red pedals as well as lit candles (also stolen) all over, walking up to the bathtub Elizabeth found the tub filled with warm water and had pedals floating in it. Seeing a card on the edge of the tub Elizabeth picked it up and read.

_Elizabeth,_

_After your long hard day at work I thought you could use some time to yourself to relax, so enjoy.  
_

_ Love always,  
John_

Smiling at John's thoughtfullness Elizabeth took full advantage of the warm bath. An hour later Elizabeth finally pulled herself out of the tub, wrapped a towl around herself and entered the bed room. Looking at the bed Elizabeth noticed the flower pedals arranged in the shap of a heart with a small white box in the middle. Curious Elizabeth opened the box and pulled out a beautiful red, starpless dress that flowed down to the floor and another card.

_Elizabeth,_

_I saw this dress on my last off world mission and couldn't help but think of you. Would you be so kind as to put it on then step out onto the balcony?  
_

_ Waiting to see you,  
John_

Now extremely curious about what John was up Elizabeth quickly changed into the dress and went to the doors that led out to the balcony in their room. Opening the doors Elizabeth stood stuned by what she saw. There was a table set up for two with a candle lit dinner (all stolen and missing items she mentally noted), more flower pedals - this time with pink mixed in with the white and red - there was a perfectly clear night sky with stars shining so brightly they reflected off the ocean like diamonds. Standing there stuned Elizabeth felt John come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Did you know that it's been exactly four years to the day since we first met in Antartica?" John whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"Hard to believe it's been that long." Elizabeth turned around in John's arms and gave him a sweet tender kiss. "I'm amazed you remembered."

"How could I ever forget something like that. That's the day my whole life went spining out of control, not that I'm complaining mind you. It was also the day I first learned what true love felt like."

John led Elizabeth over to the table, pulling her chair out for her. Watching as John took his own seat Elizabeth couldn't help thinking how sexy John looked in his black jeans that hugged all the right places and the tight long sleeved black shirt that showed off his muscles.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned when she saw the thoughtful look on John's face as he gazed into her eyes.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what it is that I did that caused you to fall in love with me, so that I can keep doing it." John blushed slightly looking down at the table a little embaresed at being caught staring.

"Well when I have the answer to that question myself I'll let you know." Elizabeth smiled, she didn't get to see this side of John offten and charished every moment of it when she did.

The two sat eating their dinner - all of her favroites, Elizabeth noted - talking about all kinds of things. Finshed with dinner John rose from his seat taking Elizabeth's hand and gently led her to the middle of the balcony.

"May I have this dance?" John caringly wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth snaked her arms around John's neck and listened as he started softly singing into her ear.

_"I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
So these three words I wanna hear from you_

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you_

_Oh yes I will_

_This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
My heart, my soul, my everything  
Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)  
For giving me the strength to love her more  
And more each day I promise her  
As long as I hear those three words_

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you_

_I stand beside you, in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)  
As God as my witness  
I will carry this through  
Till death do us part, I promise to you_

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And start a family with you, baby  
Yes I will  
Yes I will  
Yes I will, I promise you  
Everything's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be all right  
I will"_

Not sure if John was asking her what she thought he was, Elizabeth pulled back slightly to look John in the eyes. The pure love and joy she saw in his eyes caused all her doubts to go flying out the window. Pulling a ring out of his pocket John slid it onto Elizabeth's ring finger.

"Elizabeth there are a million reasons why I don't deserve a women like you, but today four years ago fate decided to bring you into my life anyway and I haven't been more grateful for anything in my entire life. I love you more than I ever thought it possible for one person to love another and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. Would you make me the luckiest guy in the whole Pegasus Galaxy, hell any galaxy for that matter and marry me?"

Speechless Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of, she pulled John into the most passionate and breathe taking kiss either had ever experineced. Breaking apart for air Elizabeth held onto John as tightly as she could.

"Yes, god yes." Elizabeth whispered into John's ear. Grining from ear to ear John captured Elizabeth's mouth against his, kissing her like his life depended on it.

Breaking apart only long enough to move from the balcony to the bedroom the two spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved the other. Kilik was staying the night with Aiden and Teyla so John and Elizabeth had the whole night to themselves and the next day was their day off.

They probably would have spent the whole next day in bed if it hadn't been for Kilik pounding on the door letting them know he was home. Groaning at the interruption Elizabeth poked her head out from under the covers and looked at the clock; it was almost noon.

"We should probably get out of bed and let him know what's going on before we tell anyone else." Elizabeth sarted to sit up.

"He already knows. Who do you think my partner in crime was?" John mumbled as he started kissing Elizabeth's neck trying to get her to lay back down.

"John it's almost noon we really should get up now." Elizabeth reluctantly and with a lot of self restraint pulled away from John and got out of bed.

"So, day off remember?" John snuggled back under the covers.

"Fine be that way. I guess I'll just take a shower by myself." That had John out of bed so fast Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk; yeah John was a typical guy alright in some aspects.

Half an hour later the two were dressed and made an appearence in the mess hall for lunch. An hour after that their engagment was all over the city. They hadn't even needed to say a word, all it took was a few people getting a good look at the new piece of jewlery on their leader's left hand and rumors were flying like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

A month later John and Elizabeth stood in a beatiful clearing, with a lovely waterfall in the backround on the mainland surrounded by their friends. They'd decided that their wedding would be a mix of Athosian and Earth tradition. So standing in front of all their friends John and Elizabeth exchanged their vows, then John took Elizabeth's ring from Aiden and slid it onto Elizabeth's ring finger while Elizabeth took John's from Kate and slid it onto John's ring finger. 

With their vows said and rings in place Kilik stepped forward and tied John and Elizabeth's left hands together with a long piece of silk cloth and Teyla recited the binding vows of her people.

When the ceremony was over the two kissed and were announced as Mr. and Mrs. John Sheppard. Later after some pictures were taken in the clearing the party was moved back to Atlantis for the reception. The rest of the day and evening flew by, filled with dancing, eating, drinking, and laughing. It was a wonderful celebration of friends and family.

* * *

A/N: Dang near all of you wanted an epilogue so who was I to deny my readers. Hope you enjoyed. Also the experiments I mention in this chapter I have no idea if they're actually even plausable, I've never tried any of them I just based them off a question a friend of mine once asked about twinkies. 

Once again THANK YOU for all the reviews.

The song 'Yes, I Will' belongs to Backstreet Boys.


End file.
